


Ghosts of Castles

by Ruunkur



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: I had so much fun with this, Instead my brain threw plot ideas at me, Modern AU, Route jumbling, This was inspired by a youtube rain thing I was listening to in order to sleep, Vehicles mysteriously not working, no beta we die like Glenn, not route specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: Driving home from spending the weekend with Sylvain, Felix has some unexpected car problems.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Ghosts of Castles

Felix scrubbed at his face, feeling exhausted as Sylvain leaned against his doorframe, a smile plastered on his face. He was still talking, each word he dragged out of his mouth making Felix want to shove his shoulder.

Tell him to shut up or invite him to stay over.

Not that Felix was quite ready for that, in this rebuilding of a relationship he was doing with Sylvain. Years apart had done the pair good, but he wasn't-

“Are you okay?”

The question caught Felix off-guard and he shook his head, throwing Sylvain a half smile. “I was waiting for you to finish running your mouth off so I could wish you a proper goodbye, Sylvain.”

Sylvain let out a huff, rolling his eyes. Still decked out in the renaissance garb, he looked good. Felix’s fingers twitched at the desire to finish pulling Sylvain’s shirt off and just _enjoy_ the feeling of him under him.

“Well, I stopped talking about a minute ago and you’re still staring.”

Felix opened his mouth, straightening and narrowing his eyes. “I am _not_ staring, Sylvain.”

Sylvain threw him half a smirk. “Well, if you don’t want to hit the traffic,” Sylvain began.

“Ugh, I’m going. I just wanted to say goodbye but you-”

“Aww, it’s so cute. You’re going to pretend it was my talking that kept you here. Do you even remember what I was talking about?”

Felix did not, in fact, remember what Sylvain had been talking about. He gave the man one more eye roll. “I better… go. It’s a two hour drive and I’m meeting up with a friend for a workout in the morning.”

“Of course, of course. Hey, thanks for coming with me today. I know it’s not… exactly your scene, but I had a lot of fun, hanging out with you.” Sylvain smiled and Felix resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Or kiss him.

At this point, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do.

“You’re staring again.”

“Alright, alright. Good night, Sylvain.”

Felix turned, stalking away from the apartment door. Sylvain still had the audacity to laugh at his retreating back but he didn’t return this time. There were things he had to do.

…

Like, apparently break down halfway between Fhirdiad and Gatien, with no cell service and a storm starting to roll in.

He looked up at the clouds, squinting at the sky before he looked to the left and right. He hadn’t seen any vehicles since he had left Gatien an hour prior. He had been going faster than the speeding limit, but nothing that would warranted a ticket.

Felix let out a grunt, getting out of his car and looking towards the hood. With thunder rumbling overhead, he let out a sigh.

He had never been good with cars and-

Lightning flashed through the sky, drawing Felix’s attention to the building that seemed to appear in the distance, enough light left in the dying day to show him the castle.

He knew the rumors of the castle, had driven past the structure earlier that morning but this… looked different. The path that led up to the castle was littered with torches, lit even as the sudden downpour struck.

He hurried up the pathway, holding his hands over his head in the attempts to stave the rain off. HIs car was parked on the side of the road, flashers on. He hoped that someone lived in the building before him, but he doubted it.

It hadn’t looked this… perfect when he had driven past it before.

He raised his hand to the knocker, jumping when the door swung open. He looked over his shoulder, his breath caught in his throat.

“Come in, please, before you’re soaked through.”

Felix wanted to grumble at that. It was too late, he was soaked through. With one more glanced over his shoulder -in which he noted that he couldn’t even see his car-, he stepped inside.

“Ah, hello?”

“Good evening, my name is Dedue.”

The man that spoke appeared from the shadows and Felix blinked. It wasn’t as dark in the castle as he had first assumed. Torches lit the path and the man, Dedue, was standing in front of one, the dancing flames adding a strange light to his face.

“Ah, hello. I’m Felix. Where… what is this place?”

“You are in the home of his Highness, Prince Dimitri of Faerghus.”

Felix decided that maybe, just maybe, that the faire had spilled over to another part of the road. He looked Dedue up and down, taking in the clothes that the man was wearing. He definitely looked the part of a knight who was relaxing in his downtime. When he turned, Felix could make the glint of an axe head over his shoulder.

“We can offer you a place to stay and shelter from the rain, until the storm is over.”

“I…” Felix glanced at the man. With Dedue’s back to him, he could see the axe clearly on his back, the head glinting in the torch light. Even if he wasn’t dressed in armour, he still looked capable of killing without a second thought.

“Dedue?”

Felix’s gaze darted to the sound of a second man, watching as he lumbered out of a room, his blond hair pulled back.

“Your highness, I found this person lost outside.”

Felix gave an awkward wave to the man and he turned to look at him, one stunningly blue eye staring out at him. “It’s raining and my car… broke down.”

“Ah. We, unfortunately, do not keep horses on the property any longer. Didn’t have the means to feed them. I do apologize about you losing your horse in the storm.” The man shifted, glancing over his shoulder. “But you’re welcome to stay here until the storm passes.”

“Horse?” Felix asked with a frown. “No, I think you misheard me, my car broke down.”

“Were you attacked?” Dimitri asked, worry creeping into his voice. “Usually the bandits stay away from here. There’s some… unpleasant rumors, as you see. But, they wouldn’t hesitate to attack a lone traveler during a storm. Dedue, we will have to look into it, come morning.”

“No, I don’t have a horse, it was my _car_ -” Felix tried.

“Oh, if the horse just ran away, then, perhaps, it’ll come back-” Dimitri began, interrupting Felix. He opened his mouth once more, looking away when he realized he had spoken over him. “Pardon me, I haven’t seen anyone other than Dedue in a long time. Will you join us for dinner? You looked soaked and the dining room has a fire going.”

Felix watched the man, deciding that he was quite strange. Either he didn’t understand what a car was, or he was thoroughly prepared to maintain the role of a sixteenth century prince. Felix wasn’t sure what was worse.

“I… would appreciate that. Do you have a phone I could use to contact someone?”

Dimitri made a face, squinting at Felix. “All of our messenger birds were killed by the emperor at the start of the war. I could send out a messenger in the morning, but I don’t know if it will reach anyone. The war has come up to the castle of Fhirdiad. I know Lady Rhea wishes us to fight… but, there are days where I cannot make sense of her words. If she allowed a parlay with Edeglard, I am sure we could come to some conclusion…”

“Your highness.”

Dedue appeared, Felix jumping when he realized he hadn’t heard the man leave. Dimitri had walked to the dining room, Felix following him every step of the way. His words were almost lost with the thunder and rain echoing around them, but the dining room was cozy, a fire crackling in the fireplace as promised.

“Ah, yes, thank you for dinner, Dedue.”

The man nodded, setting the table. Felix looked between the two, clearing his throat. “Can I… help with anything?”

“No, no need. This is a good night. One of the few nights that my head feels clear and I can think. Tell me, do you have news of how the war progresses?” Dimitri asked, already sitting at the small table set for three.

From the corner of his eye, Felix could see Dedue grimace, but not push further as he went to grab another… something from through the door.

“Ah, no news that I can… offer.”

Dimitri nodded, his smile slipping for half a fraction. He studied Felix for a moment longer, his eye shifting and, in the light of the fire and the torches, Felix could make out that his other was covered by an eyepatch, Dimitri’s bangs falling in his face.

“Tell me, how does Lord Rodrigue fair? I heard Edelgard turned her attention to Arianrhod and I worry about the man. I… know there has been much lost between us, Felix, but there are days…” Dimitri hesitated, closing his eye. “There are days I greatly miss you.”

“I…” Felix swallowed as Dedue returned with the last of their meal, sitting down. Felix shifted in his seat, accepting the food that was placed on his plate.

“There is dessert, but you don’t much care for sweets, correct?” Dedue asked, turning his gaze to Felix.

“Uh, not… particularly…” Felix began.

Dimitri nodded, folding his hands under the table. “I apologize, we don’t have anything that’s more spicy than sweet when it comes to dessert. Had we known you were stopping by… though, I must admit, we are in the middle of a war. There isn’t much to be had at all.”

Felix shook his head. “It’s fine, I appreciate the meal.” He looked at the table. To his eye, it looked like more than enough, but the room was small. In a castle this size, he would have thought that they would be dining in the main dining hall. But, he also had never heard of anyone living in the castle.

“Uh, pardon the… question, what year is it?” Felix asked, clearing his throat.

“It is Eleven Eighty Four. Next year…” Dimitri frowned, looking down at the table. “No, Edelgard just marched on Arianrhod, it’s Eleven Eight Five and she is drawing ever closer to the capital.” He frowned in confusion, looking down at the table. “Or, have we marched on Enbarr and taken Edelgard’s head… but Rodrigue is dead, he died and you…”

“Your highness, do not fret, come morning, we will know where our enemy stands.” Dedue cleared his throat, Felix looking at the man once more.

Dimitri nodded. “Yes, we are waiting on the reports. Of course, how could I have forgotten. Thank you, Dedue. I appreciate your counsel, as always.”

Dedue nodded, turning his attention to Felix. “You are welcome to wait out the storm, we can prepare a guest bedroom for you. Tomorrow, we will have notice of how the war is progressing and where we are meant to go. You are welcome to join us, Felix.”

Dimitri nodded. “As the new Duke of Fraldarius, it would be an honor to have you ride by my side again, Felix. Things have not been… great in the past, between us. But I am pleased that you have come to your senses and returned to us.”

“Sure…” Felix shifted in his seat, gaze dropping to his meal. When the food was finished, Dedue cleared the table, Felix relaxing as his clothes finally dried. He wasn’t sure how he managed to get so wet in the short distance, but it didn’t matter.

Dimitri, while strange -and Felix still wasn’t convinced this _wasn’t_ part of the damn faire-, was a wonderful host. He smiled and chatted, even if he shifted from topic to topic, his hands always moving, shifting, changing the arrangement of the silverware in front of him.

“Would you care for a drink before bed, Felix?” Dimitri asked, Felix startling out of his half sleep.

Ah, maybe this was a dream produced from overdrinking with Sylvain. Hopefully, Felix had passed out on his friend’s-boyfriend’s?- couch and he would wake up with a hangover but he’d be able to laugh about it in the morning with Sylvain.

“We have some excellent wine left in the cellars. As well as some whiskey, but I fear that bandits have stolen the rest.” I have been away from home longer than I wished…” Dimitri muttered, his voice dropping. He put a smile on his face again, looking up at Felix. “But, we do important work for Lady Rhea and I will have her head.”

Felix grimaced at the thought of more alcohol. “No, I have had a long day and would like… would like to get some rest now, if you don’t mind.”

Dimitri nodded, standing from the table and Felix had nearly forgotten how tall and broad he was, even if he had, at best, fourteen centimeters on Felix and Dedue was taller than Dimitri. He headed for the stairs, leading Felix up to a room.

“It may be dusty, but this would be the best place for you to stay. Come morning, the storm should be gone and you’ll be able to continue on your way. Or, you could head out with Dedue and myself as we prepare with the others to march to Tailtean plains. There, we shall meet Edelgard’s army.” Dimitri looked out a window next to the door he had stopped at.

Felix had his hand on the handle, looking at Dimitri. “I’ll… go with you.”

The words felt strange but it also felt right as Dimitri’s face brightened. “I knew you would never betray me, Felix. Even if we had our differences in the past. I will protect Lady Rhea, I will bring honor to the dead. Your voice… I heard it among the others. I thought you had fallen at Arianrhod, or that you joined Edelgard or… any number of things. But, I trust your sword will be sharp and ready to fight against the injustice. So many had fallen…”

“It’s not your fault.”

Dimitri looked at him, frowning. “Whatever do you mean?”

“Everyone who died, it’s not your fault. They… they died because they cared about you. They wanted to protect you. They had their own beliefs and morals. You can’t say that it’s your fault when you don’t know _why_ they died,” Felix snapped.

He could see the wreckage that had taken his brother, so many years ago, on a rainy night. When he had begged Glenn to pick him up. It had haunted him, the accident, for years. He hadn’t spoken to anyone about it, not until he started seeing Sylvain again.

Dimitri frowned. “The dead… they talk to me.”

Felix tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. “And what do they say? That they want revenge or that they want your life to be your own? If you keep living in the past, what good does it do you?”

Dimitri’s shoulders slumped and he somehow looks younger than he did when Felix entered, as if years of worry suddenly disappeared from him. “You have always given me wise counsel, Felix. Even now… even knowing that you killed your own father in Arianrhod. Or… was it that you died in Arianrhod trying to protect your father? I… I do not remember.”

Felix shook his head. “Stop living in the past, you damn, stubborn boar.”

Dimitri laughed at that, his eyes full of light. “Only you, Felix, only you would get away with calling me names like we’re children.” Felix swallowed as the man bowed his head. “Good night, Felix. May you sleep well, even during war times. And thank you, for visiting me.”

Felix pushed open the door, shutting it behind him. He was dry, the rain still coming down in sheets as he glanced out the window. He settled in the bed, the dust that Dimitri had worried about nowhere in sight.

He wrinkled his nose, closing his eyes. Having… expected...

…

Birdsong woke Felix the night day and he squinted in the bright light. Sun poured in the hole above him and he froze.

He had gone to bed last night and the roof had been in once piece. Now…

Felix scrambled out of bed, finding a tray of food to be waiting on the rotting desk. It was still warm when he stuck his hand over it, tea steaming away in the cup next to the tray. He picked up the old parchment that was placed next to his, something catching inside him.

His car had broken down, perhaps a faulty battery. Felix had come up to the castle because there were lit torches. Torches that were lit during a storm. No amount of water had burnt them out.

He broke the seal on the parchment, unrolling it.

_Felix,_

_We appreciate your appearance last night. Myself and his highness have moved on, for Lady Rhea has called all of us to assemble. My apologies for not waking you. Please, have one last meal and forget about his Highness._

_He was in a moment of lucidity last night. The ruins around you are the truth of the matter._

_Thank you for your company,  
Dedue._

Felix looked from the words to the food before he headed out of the room, not trusting it. He was hungry, sure. But…

The bed had been under the hole in the roof and it was the one part of the room that wasn’t soaked through with rain. Felix himself was quite dry as well. As he made his way to the staircase, he hesitated, finding the easiest path down and out of the ruins.

When he was back in the car, it was to his delight that the battery wasn’t dead. He picked up his phone from the seat of his passenger car, looking at the missed calls before he dialed Sylvain back.

“Oh my god Felix, I was about-”

Felix let out a huff at Sylvain’s voice. Not even eight in the morning and the man was worried, about him. It warmed his heart.

“I’m fine, Sylvain. Just… had some car troubles, stayed at the castle between your town and mine.”

“Castle?” Sylvain asked. “You mean… the ruins? Why didn’t you call me? I would have come picked you up, or gotten a tow truck. There’s rumors about that place, man. Some say it’s haunted.”

“I… thought it would be fun to stay and sort of have a campout. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Felix frowned. “What sort of rumors?”

“Ghosts haunt it, for one. On rainy nights, there are… there are things that live in it. A spirit, more beast than human, searching for something. As teens, we would dare people to spend the night there, but no one managed it.” Sylvain let out a breath. “Are you okay, Felix?”

Felix glanced at the castle, his stomach turning. “I’m fine. Thank you for the concern. Hey, Sylvain, what do you say about us officially dating?”

“That’s… sudden.”

Felix let out a huff of a laugh, starting to drive in the direction of his home. “I… just realized how much I wanted you in my life, is all. And yeah, the castle is totally haunted. I ran into the spirit of Dimitri Alexander Blaiddyd, the last king of Faerghus, I think.”

“Tell me all about it…”

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
> Dimitri: So, what is your horse's name?  
> Felix: *headdesking* It's a... c-car???


End file.
